


【灿俊】成人关系【上】

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou





	【灿俊】成人关系【上】

李楷灿秉持着一如既往的恶趣味，在浴室里安了一面大落地镜，镜边带着复古的花纹嵌在墙里，

 

黄仁俊之前还嘲笑过他是不是每次在厕所自慰都非要看着镜子才可以打出来，现在却被李楷灿按在镜面上不停操干，看着镜子中自己的脸绯红而淫糜。

 

黄仁俊的身体被压着进到最深，李楷灿把黄仁俊严丝合缝的压在镜面上，胯和腰部却被一只手向后捞住压在滚烫的肉棒上，

两只手被李楷灿的另一只手抓住锁在了头顶，整个人无法动弹，身后是火热宽厚的身体，前面是冰凉的镜面，刺激的黄仁俊浑身发软，连发出的呻吟都打着颤，只想要被肉棒狠狠地进入，操到最深处，最痒处，

偏偏李楷灿放慢了节奏，胯部带着肉棒在小穴内不停搅动，却不见有丝毫的进出抽插，黄仁俊被搞的吊在那里不上不下，难受的要命，想要自己动却又被死死按住，黄仁俊气急的挣扎道，

 

“快点动，你是不是不行了，不行了滚，我去找别......额啊！”

话音未落，被李楷灿一记狠顶撞得黄仁俊尖叫出来，随后又是被箍住细腰浅浅的抽插，

 

“找别人，谁?李马克啊，诶我还想问你俩就这么订婚了?呼，好紧”

李楷灿感受着肉刃被软嫩的肠肉紧紧包覆的愉悦，伸手开始揉捏黄仁俊饱满的臀肉，

束缚腰部的手一被拿开，黄仁俊立马下意识的扭动腰肢，带着臀肉向后轻撞，发出轻微啪啪的声音，

 

“啊不然呢，反正我们....这种人早晚....嗯啊....不都是要....啊.....为家族做贡献，找个可以.....各自在外面玩的....啊你动一动....不正好”

长时间的轻柔动作，逐渐衍生出某种不满的焦躁，空虚和深处的瘙痒催促着黄仁俊的动作，

黄仁俊气的恼怒，反手就要一个巴掌，被李楷灿轻松伸手抓住。

 

李楷灿压下身体，几乎整个人都伏在了黄仁俊身上，带动着性器在紧致的肉道中摩擦，

两个人一个小麦色的肌肤，一个被欲望折磨的奶白中还泛着粉红的皮肤叠在一起，黄仁俊看着镜子里混杂着欲望的画面，心里想着还真是淫荡啊。

 

李楷灿突然伸手摩擦着黄仁俊锁骨处，

“哟，他咬的，诶是我操得你舒服还是他操得你舒服啊，怎么说我也是从高中操你操到现在啊”

 

说完却好像根本不在意回答一样，几乎是立刻就开始了凶猛的动作，深到好像要将囊袋也挤进去一般，

啪啪啪的声音充盈着浴室，黄仁俊的臀肉被拍打的也泛着粉红，黄仁俊忍不住的用圆润的指尖抠住镜子边，

泛着水光的紫红肉棒激烈的进出小穴，一下一下干到深处，穴肉根本招架不住猛烈的动作变的松软。浅白的汁液从两个人的紧密结合的部位挤出，顺着黄仁俊的大腿蜿蜒向下，滴在地板上烟出淫糜的水迹。

黄仁俊的身体被顶的往镜面上不断耸动，性腺被不断地狠狠直面撞击，带着灭顶的尖锐快感，令人无法承受，

 

“呃....不行了.....慢点...慢.....啊嗯啊啊”

“慢点?做不到啊”

 

李楷灿伸手将黄仁俊的一只腿抬起来，让小穴更加暴露在空气中，将肉棒挤到不可能的深处，

对黄仁俊的求饶呻吟置之不闻，快速有力的挺动腰臀贯穿细嫩肠道。

 

李楷灿不断加重顶撞的动作，穴肉已经被操弄到松软的不行，突然李楷灿几下猛撞，精液被送入早已灼热的甬道。

同时黄仁俊因性腺被死死钉住也到达了顶峰，两腿痉挛般的颤抖，

娇嫩的龟头在不经任何抚慰的情况下就吐出了一股一股的白色液体，甚至有几滴射在了前方的镜子上，被李楷灿用指头抹着就向黄仁俊因高潮而张着的嫣红小嘴伸去。

 

 

黄仁俊向后斜斜瞥了一眼，发红的眼梢带着高潮后的余韵，像钩子一样勾住了李楷灿，

而后舌尖慢慢探了出来，柔软的卷住手指，缓慢而又色情的吮吸，打圈，舔舐，

 

 

李楷灿被激的又迅速挺立起来，啪啪声和呻吟再次充盈......


End file.
